Mi Vida Sin El
by anleah.massen
Summary: El era oficial, ella solo una señora casada. Que pasara cuando El tenga que irse a la guerra y la deje sola con unos bebés? El sobrevirira? Todos Humanos JxA
1. Noticia

_**Bueno, pues este Fic se llama "Mi vida sin él" y es narrado por Alice y Jasper. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y los de mi otro Fic también. Espero que les guste.**_

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 1: Noticia. **

**Alice POV**

Tenía ya dos años de que Jasper y yo nos habíamos casado, mi madre, mi padre y mis hermanos habían aceptado mi matrimonio con buena gana. Jasper era un oficial del ejército y acababa de regresar de un campo militar en donde había estado cinco meses. Cinco meses de angustia y ansiedad al no saber si en alguna prueba de entrenamiento el saldría lastimado o hasta muerto. Pero ahora el estaba conmigo y toda angustia se había disipado. Yo lo amaba y el a mi también.

Alice, mi amor, es hora de despertarse – me sacudió mi marido dulcemente.

Mmm… no quiero – protesté

Vamos cariño, tenemos que ir a desayunar a la casa de tus padres –

Entonces abrí los ojos y me maree.

Jasper, estoy mareada –

Tranquila, quédate recostada un poco más y se te pasará – me aseguró mi esposo – cuando se te pase me avisas, de acuerdo?, voy a ducharme –

Si –

Escuché como se cerraba la puerta del baño y luego el sonido del agua al caer de la regadera. Suspiré. Temía que al abrir los ojos me mareara de nuevo. Entonces me armé de valor y los abrí. Fue fatal. Tuve que correr al baño con la mano firmemente apretada a mi estomago y Jasper se alarmó cuando entre al baño tan apresuradamente. Vomite en el inodoro.

Te sientes bien corazón?- preguntó alarmado, asomando su cabeza fuera de la regadera.

No le pude contestar. Entonces él tomó su toalla y se la enredo en la cintura, se hincó junto a mí y comenzó a limpiarme la boca con papel higiénico. Cuando termine y él me levantó del suelo todo se volvió negro.

Desperté en una cama de hospital, la habitación era blanca y tenía las cortinas abiertas. Mire hacia el exterior y reconocí la calle. Estábamos en el hospital del centro de Chicago, donde trabajaba mi padre.

Jasper? – lo llamé apenas en un susurro.

Aquí estoy amor – me contestó y fue hacia a mí.

Porque estoy aquí? –

Te desmayaste –

Porque? – inquirí

Todavía no lo sabemos. Tu padre te está haciendo estudios para saber qué fue lo que te paso. Te sacaron sangre –

Hice una mueca de asco. Qué bueno que estaba desmayada mientras me sacaron sangre. El sonrío y me acaricio los pómulos con el pulgar.

**Jasper POV.**

Ella hizo una mueca de asco entonces comprendí que prefirió estar desmayada mientras le sacaron sangre. Sonreí y comencé a acariciarle sus suaves pómulos con mi pulgar.

Te quiero mucho – susurró

Yo más – le respondí.

Entonces la puerta se abrió. Era mi suegro, Carlisle. Estaba muy serio entonces pensé que a la razón de mi existencia le pasaba algo malo. Comenzaron a temblarme las rodillas.

Señor y Señora Whitlock… - comenzó a decir Carlisle.

El siempre era muy formal a la hora de tratar a sus pacientes, aunque fueran sus familiares.

Que me pasa papá? Dilo de una vez – la voz de Alice sonaba ansiosa.

Entonces se dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro del Doctor.

_**Felicidades, van a ser padres**_ -

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hola! Pues esta es el primer cap de mi nuevo fanfic. Espero que les guste. El primer capítulo es corto porque es como una introducción. Bueno, nos leemos luego :D**_

_**Besooos!**_

_**Anleah M. **_


	2. ¿Niño o Niña?

**Capitulo 2: ¿Niño o Niña?**

**Jasper POV.**

Oh por dios! Oh por dios! – gritó mi esposa cuando mi suegro nos dio la noticia.

Eso es… tan maravilloso! – grité – felicidades mi amor! –

Felicidades a los dos! Ahora, los dejo para que lo disfruten a solas – dijo mi suegro

No papá! Espera! – gritó Alice

Si, querida? –

Podemos saber el sexo del bebé? – inquirió con lagrimas en los ojos.

No, querida. Lo podrán saber hasta el cuarto mes. Ahora solo tienes dos semanas de gestación –

Oh, qué triste! – exclamó ella.

Su padre se dio vuelta para dejarnos a solas. Cuando la puerta se cerró, abracé a mi esposa fuertemente.

Esto es maravilloso, te amo Jasper – me dijo al oído.

Te amo también, y es lindísimo saber que tienes a un precioso bebé dentro de ti –

O tal vez una preciosa nena – se rió en mi oído.

Cualquiera de los dos que fuera, yo sería tremendamente feliz. Lo querría como a nadie en el mundo. También querría a su madre de la misma manera –

No lo haces ahora? – preguntó

Claro que sí, pero con la llegada de este bebé o nena te querré aun mas –

Más tarde, Carlisle hizo los trámites necesarios para dar de alta a Alice y poder salir del hospital. El nos hizo el favor de no decirle nada a Esme ni a mis cuñados ni a Bella ni a mi hermana porque nosotros queríamos darles la noticia. Mi esposa temblaba hiperactivamente cuando íbamos de camino a la casa de sus padres, donde se encontraban sus hermanos con sus esposas. Le cambiaba de canción al estéreo del auto, bajaba y subía la ventanilla, etc. Cuando llegamos, ella bajó casi corriendo y se adentro en la gran casa de la señora Cullen.

Mamá! Mamá! – gritó ella.

La señora Cullen bajó las escaleras con Edward, Bella, Emmett y mi hermana Rosalie pisándole los talones.

Enana! No grites! – la regañó Emmett.

Calla! Tengo algo que contarles! Algo demasiado bueno! – les informó

Se mudará? – inquirió juguetonamente Edward.

Calla Edward! Deja que hable tu hermana – lo regaño su madre.

Es que, papá nos dijo hoy que… estoy esperando un bebé! –

Oh dios mío! Qué lindo! – gritó Bella

Te felicito pequeña! – gritó mamá eufórica

Quiero apostar! – gritó Emmett – yo digo que va a ser niña y que se parecerá a la enana –

Yo digo que será niño y se parecerá a Jasper – dijo Edward.

**Alice POV.**

Oh no! No de nuevo! Estoy harta de sus apuestas – me quejé

Vamos Alice, es una competencia sana – se burló uno de mis hermanos.

Entonces es una apuesta, cuál será el premio? – preguntó Edward

Entonces, a Emmett se le dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Qué te parece la Laptop que vimos en Wal-Mart el otro día? –

Trato hecho –

Y escupieron en su mano para sellar la apuesta. Aunque ya estaban casados y Emmett con una preciosa bebita a dos meses de llegar seguían comportándose como adolescentes. Pude ver como mi cuñada, Rose, rodaba los ojos y posaba su mano en su vientre de siete meses de embarazo. Pasamos el resto del día en casa de mi madre celebrando la noticia del embarazo. Rosalie me dio consejos para sobrellevar los antojos y todo eso característico del embarazo y yo la escuché atentamente. Emmett le dijo a Jasper que las mujeres embarazadas eran un problema y su esposa solo se rió. Cuando llegó mi padre, Edward y Emmett lo bombardearon con preguntas acerca del sexo de mi bebé o nena, para asegurar que la laptop seria suya. Entonces a Rosalie se le ocurrió decir:

Yo tengo una mejor idea, ustedes apuestan que van a ser un niño o una niña, entonces yo apuesto a que van a ser gemelos, dos hermosos niños –

Yo apuesto a que serán gemelas – dijo Bella.

_**Genial. Ahora saber el sexo de mi bebé es un juego. **_Pensé. Mi madre ordenó cuatro pizzas familiares, una para Edward, una para Emmett y las otras dos para Mamá, papá, Bella, Rose, Jasper y yo, porque mis hermanos mayores eran unos tragones de primera. Cuando estábamos comiendo, Bella nos miraba a mí y a Rosalie con envidia, al principio no comprendí porque lo hacía, pero después supe porque. Ella ansiaba un bebé como a nada en el mundo, pero no lo había podido tener. Mi papá aseguraba que no había nada malo en ella ni en Edward, que solo era cuestión de intentarlo hasta que ella saliera embarazada. Dada la cuestión, se ganaron burlas de Emmett sobre su vida sexual que hacían enfadar a Edward y sonrojar a mi penosa cuñada. A eso de las diez, comencé a sentirme cansada, los parpados me pesaban, así que nos disculpamos y mi esposo y yo nos retiramos a nuestro hogar.

**Jasper POV.**

Mientras viajábamos en el Jaguar, mi esposa se quedó dormida recargada en el asiento del copiloto. Su acompasada respiración y el latido de su corazón era la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado en mi vida. Ni sinfonías de Mozart o Beethoven eran tan hermosas como eso. Llegamos a la casa y estacione el auto en su respectivo lugar, luego rodeé el auto y abrí la puerta para cargarla y llevarla a nuestra cama. Se despertó cuando la deposite en la cama y se levantó para ponerse el pijama. Yo fui al baño y me cepillé los dientes y cuando regresé, ya estaba dormida. Toda la noche transcurrió con calma, yo me quede dormido a eso de las 11:30 y dormí como una piedra hasta las 10 de la mañana del siguiente día.

Alice, cariño, despierta – susurré en su oído y deposite un beso en su frente.

Ella ni se movió. Siguió durmiendo como si nada.

Alice… vamos, despierta –

Mmm… quiero dormir más – me dijo y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Bueno, como quieras. Yo te iba a invitar a tomar un baño juntos, pero si no quieres, no –

Entonces, como de sopetón, abrió los ojos. Me reí. A ella le encantaban los baños de pareja en la tina y yo pensaba que se veía más hermosa desnuda, ya que podía admirar la suavidad de la piel de su espalda y los lunares que tenía en el pecho. Se levantó y fue a llenar la tina de inmediato.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hola! Lamento tanto tanto tanto la tardanza, pero la maldita escuela no me dejaba hacer nada, pero ahora que estamos a fin de bimestre, no nos están dejando tarea: D jaja qe liiindo! Bueeno, subiré el viernes a Perdidas y lamento lo mucho que me tarde = ( en fin, spero qe les guste el cap.**_

_**Anleah M. **_


	3. Primera Ecografia

**Capitulo 3: Primera Ecografía. **

**Alice POV.**

Al término de mi primer mes, mi panza había crecido considerablemente comparada con lo que debía de crecer un bebé en su primer mes, mi padre decía que tal vez eran gemelos o gemelas, por lo tanto Edward y Emmett intentaron salirse de la apuesta, pero sus esposas no los dejaron porque ellas eran las que llevaban todas las de ganar. En mi ropa ya se notaba y muchas personas me felicitaron por la llegada de un nuevo bebé. Nos encontrábamos cenando en casa de mis padres cuando mi papá anunció:

Alice y Jasper. Mañana los quiero a los dos a las 9:00 AM para la primera ecografía del bebé, no lleguen tarde porque tengo otras consultas y dos cirugías. –

Mi amor! Qué lindo! Ya vamos a saber cuál es el sexo del bebé? – inquirió mi mamá.

No Esme. Hasta el tercer mes. Para ese entonces los órganos del bebé estarán formados completamente. Los internos y los externos. Así ya podremos saber – explicó.

Bueno papá. No va a doler, verdad? – pregunté un poco asustada por la nueva experiencia que estaba a punto de vivir.

No cariño. Eso no duele – me contestó Jasper antes de que mi papá pudiera hacerlo – vas a estar muy bien –

Mi yerno tiene razón. No hay de qué preocuparse – le dio la razón a Jasper.

Después de eso, tuve que soportar algunos comentarios sarcásticos por parte de mis hermanos mayores por un estúpido documental sobre el embarazo en donde vieron que las mujeres embarazadas tenían tendencia a desear a sus maridos más de lo normal. Esos comentarios hicieron sonrojar a Jasper a tal grado que su cara parecía un tomate. Afortunadamente, Bella los calló antes de que pudieran hacerme enfadar de verdad diciéndoles que les vendería sus autos en internet si no guardaban silencio. Después de sus esposas y su familia, sus autos eran los amores de su vida. Los amaban a tal manera de que los lavaban diario y los revisaban para que se mantuvieran en buen estado. Los dos autos de Edward eran como sus hijos, porque Bella y el los amaban como tal, aunque era comprensible, pues los dos eran Ingenieros Mecánicos Automotrices y trabajaban en La armadora de carros de General Motors. Por su parte, Emmett era un excelente Chef y Rosalie era diseñadora de modas. Yo también era diseñadora de modas, pero no ejercía mi profesión, pues el sueldo de Jasper era más que suficiente para sustentarnos. La casa de Emmett y Rose, era muy grande, porque según ellos necesitaban espacio para los seis hijos que querían, la cocina era una verdadera obra de arte y en el estudio de Rosalie abundaban diferentes tipos de telas, botones e hilos. En el garaje habitaban su Jeep de Emmett y el BMW de Rosalie, además que tenían dos motocicletas. Al contrario de la casa de Emmett, la casa de Edward y Bells era no tan grande pero tampoco tan pequeña, porque ellos solo deseaban dos hijos. La parte más grande de toda la casa era el garaje, donde estaba toda la herramienta para su trabajo, el Volvo y el Aston Martin de Edward y el Mustang de Bella. Mi casa, era de un tamaño razonable, aunque muy bien decorada. En nuestra habitación había un armario dedicado a todos los uniformes que había tenido Jasper porque, conforme iba subiendo de rango, le daban un uniforme nuevo. En la sala, estaban todos los reconocimientos y medallas que había ganado en el ejército y los diplomas que me dieron en la universidad. Yo no tenía estudio propio, pero normalmente Rosalie me invitaba a trabajar con ella en su estudio. En nuestro garaje, solo había cajas de cosas viejas, el Jaguar de Jasper, mi Porsche y la moto plateada que le regaló Edward a Jasper. Al otro día, Jasper y yo nos presentamos puntualmente a la hora que había dicho mi padre el día anterior. Cuando entramos a la sala de ecografías mi padre encendió una maquina, me pidió que me recostara en una cama de hospital y que me levantara la blusa para que dejara mi panza al descubierto. Me puso una especie de gel azul que estaba frio y empezó a extenderlo por mi barriga con el aparato ese. Inmediatamente en la pantalla se empezaron a proyectar imágenes de mi bebito. A mi papá se le escapó un jadeo.

Que pasa papá? Le pasa algo a mi bebé? – inquirí asustada.

No, hija, es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que llevas a dos pequeños gemelitos dentro de ti –

Dios mío! Carlisle, eso es verdad? – preguntó mi marido.

E- eso creo – tartamudeó – mira, si observas bien la pantalla, distinguirás dos pequeñas figuras – dijo señalando con una pequeña varita las dos figuras de mis bebés.

**Jasper POV. **

Al decir eso Carlisle, acto seguido, Alice se puso a llorar. Me sobresalté.

Cariño, te sientes bien? – le pregunté.

Si, Jazz sí. Solo que estoy tan feliz! –

Eso es genial hija. – dijo mi suegro – los tontos de Edward y Emmett ya perdieron la apuesta –

Sí, que gracioso! – exclamó ella – cuando les diga, Bells y Rose se pondrán súper contentas y Emm y Ed harán una rabieta –

Ya les quiero ver sus caras – se carcajeó Jasper – va a ser demasiado divertido –

Ya lo sé – dijo mi suegro – aunque después, se van a aliar con sus esposas para que la laptop sea de ellos -

Dios, esos dos parecen niños – dijo Alice.

Bueno, les voy a imprimir unas fotos de los bebes para que se la puedan enseñar a tu madre y a tus hermanos – anunció Carlisle y prendió otra máquina.

Después de cómo 5 minutos nos entrego un sobre con las fotos y nos fuimos a casa, ya que Alice tenía que descansar. Íbamos en el Jaguar cuando mi esposa comenzó a reírse.

Que te da tanta gracia cariño? – le pregunté

Estaba pensando en los nombres posibles para los bebés o bebitas pero no se me ocurre ninguno –

Emmm, que te parece que si son niñas las llamamos Elizabeth y Heidi? –

No, no lo sé, no me gusta. Pero, y que tal si son niños? – Me preguntó

Podríamos llamarlos Vladimir y Grisam – le propuse

Aunque también podríamos llamar a alguno de ellos Jasper, debe de haber alguno que se parezca mucho a ti – me dijo.

Puede ser, pero y que tal si son niñas? Podríamos ponerle a una Alice. Puede que una sea tan hermosa como tu – le sugerí

Yo digo que todo a su tiempo, amor. Todavía falta mucho tiempo como para pedir opiniones y elegir los nombres adecuados. No crees? – me preguntó.

Si tienes razón –

**Alice POV.**

Quieres algo de comer Jazz? –

Si, querida. Hazme unos burritos –

Está bien – acepté.

Ya habíamos llegado a la casa e íbamos a comenzar a comer. Prendí el sartén para calentar las tortillas para los burritos de Jasper y en lo que se calentaban comencé a imaginar a dos pequeños niños rubios de ojos verdes que jugaban a mí alrededor. Los pequeños eran exactamente iguales, salvo que uno de ellos tenía el lunar que yo tengo en el cuello, situado en el mismo lugar que el mío. Gritaban y se reían, correteándose. Jasper me sacó de mi ensueño cuando la tortilla comenzó a quemarse.

Cariño! Estas bien? –

Eh… que? – le pregunté

Que si estás bien? Porque la tortilla se estaba quemando? – inquirió.

Ah, es que me distraje un momento, lo siento –

No te preocupes, amor. Me preocupé porque empecé a oler a quemado –

Entonces me tomó por la cintura y me besó. Yo lo abracé por el cuello devolviéndole el beso.

Te amo linda – me dijo.

Te amo también –

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Gracias por los reviews. La próxima vez subiré cap en Perdidas.**_

_**Besooos!**_

_**Anleah M. **_


	4. La Rabieta Más Grande de Todo el Mundo

**Capitulo 4. La Rabieta más Grande del Mundo. **

**Alice POV.**

Esto va a ser la cosa más graciosa que haya visto. Traes la videocámara? – me preguntó mi marido al mismo tiempo que subíamos al jaguar para ir a la casa de mis padres.

No seas exagerado, Jasper. Acaso piensas grabarlos? – inquirí

Si. Quiero guardar en una cinta su cara de sorpresa que tengan cuando les digamos que son gemelos –

O gemelas - dije

De cualquiera de los dos casos quiero ver cómo le suplican a sus esposas que se alíen con ellas, porque supongo que lo harán –

Sí, claro que lo harán, son unos convenencieros – coincidí.

Jasper encendió el motor del auto y salió disparado por la carretera. Puso el disco que contenía nuestra canción favorita y aceleró.

He pensado en mas nombres para los bebés – me dijo mi esposo

Enserio? Y cuales serian? – le pregunté

Pues mira: si resulta que son niñas me gustaría que a una le pusiéramos Alice y a la otra Jane, pero si son niños, me gustan Vladimir y Grisam, o tal vez en lugar de Grisam, podríamos ponerle a uno Stefan –

Me gusta el nombre de Jane, pero porque no a uno de los niños le ponemos Jasper? – sugerí

No sé. No me gustaría que uno de mis hijos llevara mi nombre –

Porque no? –

Porque mi abuelo y mi padre se llaman Jasper, igual que yo. No crees que ya hay demasiados Jaspers en la familia? – me preguntó

Tal vez, pero eso no es problema – le respondí

Ya lo sé, pero, te digo, no me gustaría – repitió

No te preocupes, mi amor, cuando nazcan los bebés tomaremos esa decisión – lo tranquilicé – además, ya llegamos –

Aparcó el auto a las afueras de la casa de mis padres. El bajó del auto y lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta. Me tomo por la cintura y caminamos hasta la puerta. Mi padre abrió antes de que tocáramos.

Hola chicos. Han traído las fotos? Emmett y Edward no tardan en llegar, fueron por la comida al centro comercial – nos saludó

Si, las traemos en mi bolso, papá. Bella y Rose están aquí? –

Si, están en la sala con tu madre –

Entramos a la casa y mis cuñadas y mi madre estaban viendo una novela en el televisor.

Hola, mamá, hola Rose, Hola Bella – las saludé

En cuanto me vieron se pararon de sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia mí.

Y bien? Ya sabes de qué sexo son? - inquirió Rosalie

No, Rose. Ya sabes que eso es después – contestó Jasper por mí.

Hay hermanito, es que quiero saber si les patearemos el trasero a nuestros maridos, verdad Bella? –

Si, es verdad Rose – contestó mi cuñada favorita.

Ya tenemos las fotos de la ecografía – les comenté – pero tendrán que esperar hasta que lleguen mis hermanos para verlas, porque Jazz y yo les tenemos una sorpresa, verdad cariño? –

Si, es verdad –

Nos sentamos todos en la sala a ver el televisor mientras que mis hermanos llegaban. Estaban dando un documental sobre la influenza en _National Geograpic, _entonces oímos que alguien abría la puerta de golpe.

Alice? Enana? Estas aquí? – preguntó Emmett con un grito

Sí, estoy aquí –

Edward y Emmett casi corrieron a mi posición.

Y bien? Ya nos vas a decir? – quiso saber mi madre.

Sí, mi amor, por favor trae las fotos – le pedí a mi esposo.

Todos se reunieron en la sala para escuchar nuestra noticia. Mi padre tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

**Jasper POV.**

Cuando le di a mi esposa las fotos de nuestros bebés, las sacó del sobre y con una sonrisa les dijo:

Emmett, Edward, son gemelos –

Bella y mi hermana chillaron con alegría mientras sus esposos se quedaban petrificados.

Que estás diciendo? – preguntó Emmett – tratas de decirme que ya perdí la apuesta? –

Oh, sí. Has perdido, cariñito – le respondió Rosalie.

Qué? NOOO! – gritó Edward

Cálmate, tesoro. No todo está perdido – lo calmó Bella – no, espera. Si! Ya está perdido todo! Has perdido! –

Eres la criatura mas mala que he conocido – reconoció mi cuñado

Emmett puso una cara rara y se acerco a su esposa.

Rose, cariño, hermosa, me dejas aliarme contigo? –

No, Emmett. Ni lo pienses –

Por favor, lindura, haré lo que quieras – rogó el

Está bien, pero tendrás que vestirte de bombero esta noche –

La intimidad de mi hermana y su esposo era algo del otro mundo. Seguían teniendo relaciones sexuales temáticas a pesar del avanzado estado de gestación de Rose. Yo había visto los trajes de enfermera, policía, doctora, bombera y conejita que tenía mi hermana para sus "ocasiones especiales" como las llamaba ella.

Todos hicimos una mueca cuando Rosalie dijo eso.

Qué? Es nuestra vida. Entrometidos – nos dijo Rosalie.

Edward intentó hacer lo mismo con Bella pero no le funcionó. Al final la convenció prometiéndole que le compraría un Audi Coupé con su próximo pago.

Podremos saber el sexo de los bebés muy pronto, así que vallan ahorrando para comprarle la Laptop al ganador – les advirtió Carlisle.

Esto promete ser interesante. Y qué pasa si uno es niño y la otra niña? – preguntó mi suegra.

Pues… no habría ganador – dijo Alice con una mano en su barriga.

Pero aun así las posibilidades son remotas, así que no se preocupen – los tranquilizó el padre de mi esposa, ya que Emmett empezaba a poner caras raras.

En fin, mejor vamos a comer que ya tengo hambre – dije

Sigues igual de tragón que siempre, hermanito – me dijo Rosalie.

Caminamos a la terraza, donde había una mesa con ocho sillas de mimbre. Ahí solíamos comer cuando el clima era agradable.

Qué rica está la ensalada, Emmett – lo felicitó su madre.

Gracias, mamita. Ya sabes, fue hecha por el mejor chef del mundo – alardeó

Edward tosió para disfrazar una carcajada y Alice se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para no reírse.

De que se ríen? Maldito par de tontos – refunfuñó

De nada, hermanito. Solo estamos felices porque seas el mejor chef del mundo – mintió Alice.

Rose rió entre dientes por la mentira de Alice y Emmett gruñó.

Bueno, ya basta de criticarme! – replicó con brusquedad el chef – ahora que Bella cuente algo –

La aludida se sonrojó y apretó el brazo de su marido.

Deja de Joder, Emmett. Bella no tiene ganas de hablar – lo regañó Edward

Basta de que se porten como adolescentes! – gritó Esme – dejen de ofenderse y terminen su comida –

Está bien, mamá – contestaron Edward, Emmett y Alice al unisonó.

Al mismo tiempo, Carlisle, mi hermana y yo nos reímos de la manera de controlar de Esme.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Heey Holaa! Haay espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy ^^… en fin, espero que no tarde mucho en subir en Perdidas ya que llevo la mitad del prox cap. Trataré de terminarlo ahora para subir hoy mismo.**_

_**Gracias por los Add y Reviews :D**_

_**Besooos!**_

_**PD: Cuídense de la Influenza XDDDD**_

_**Anleah M. **_


	5. Nota de la Autora

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**Bueeno, que les diré… la verdad es que como ahora, acá en mi país es fin de curso escolar, todos los trabajos, tareas y proyectos finales tienen ocupado todo mi tiempo y la verdad lo siento porque no he podido subir más capítulos u____u, afortunadamente salgo de vacaciones la próxima semana y tendré un mes y una semana para escribir mas capítulos, así que esperen hasta entonces! **_

_**Mis disculpas. **_

_**Nos escribimos luego!**_

_**Besooos!**_

_**Anleah Irie Massen. **_


	6. Mejoras a La Casa

**Capitulo 5. Mejoras a la casa. **

**Jasper POV.**

Querida, donde pondremos el cuarto para los bebés? – inquirí. Estábamos sopesando la posibilidad de hacerle una ampliación a la casa para un cuarto más.

No lo sé, que te parece junto al de nosotros? Así si lloran los bebés podremos ir rápido con ellos – me dijo mi esposa.

Podría ser. Conoces algún arquitecto? Podría hacernos los nuevos planos – quise saber

Si, Rose y yo conocimos a uno en la universidad. Ahora ya es arquitecto con titulo en mano, podríamos llamarlo. Creo que Rosalie tiene su número –

Pues llámala y pregúntale si lo tiene – le pedí

Claro –

**Alice POV. **

Marqué el número de mi cuñada en mi _Iphone._

_Hola Alice –_

Hola, oye, recuerdas a Jacob Black? –

_Claro que lo recuerdo. Que hay con él? – _preguntó

Todavía tienes su número? –

_Si, para que lo quieres? – _

Es que tu hermano y yo estamos planeando hacerle una ampliación a la casa para los bebés y queremos contactarlo – expliqué

_Ah, que genial. Mira el numero es este: 834-134-1250 – _

Ok, muchas gracias Rose - 

_De Nada. – _

Y ella colgó.

Lo tienes? – preguntó mi esposo

Si, lo llamo ahora –

Entonces marqué el número, deseando que aún fuera ese. Una voz masculina y ronca contestó.

_Diga? – _

Bueno? Habla Jacob Black? – quise saber

_Si, quien habla? – _

Soy Alice Cullen, me recuerdas, Jake? –

_Alice, eres tú? Qué alegría oírte! – _exclamó

Ya lo sé, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, pero necesito pedirte un favor – le dije

_Claro, estoy a tus ordenes – _

Mira, es que mi esposo y yo queremos agregarle una habitación a nuestra casa y necesitamos que nos hagas algunos planos. Puedes? – pregunté con la esperanza que dijera que sí. 

_Claro, solo necesito los planos de cómo está la casa ahora para que me digan dónde quieren la habitación y yo poder modificarla – _me explicó

Donde te puedo ver? – inquirí

_Puedes venir a verme a mi casa ahora, si quieres. Te doy la dirección – _se ofreció

Claro, Jake –

_Es Valle Paraíso N° 35, es una casa blanca – _me dijo

Gracias Jake, voy a verte ahora – me despedí

_Chao - _

Colgué y me di cuenta de que Jasper me miraba.

Vamos a ir con tu amigo ahora? – preguntó

Ese es el plan – contesté

Ok, vamos –

**Jasper POV.**

Nos vamos en tu auto? – me preguntó Alice

Si, cariño, vamos –

Salimos y subimos al auto, en cuanto arranqué ella sacó el _Iphone _de su bolsillo y se entretuvo con él. Me di cuenta de que estaba viendo imágenes en internet.

Que ves cariño? – inquirí

Veo fotos de cunas y accesorios para bebés. Ya sabes, solo para prevenir –

Dijo esa frase de un modo que me hizo reír. Hizo un mohín.

Porque te ríes de mi? – quiso saber

Porque lo dijiste de una manera graciosa –

Y qué? Ahora soy el bufón de la corte? – me preguntó, pero de una manera muy cortante

No, cariño. Perdóname por haberme reído, no fue mi intención – me disculpé

No acepto tus disculpas, no puedo creer que te rías de tu esposa – me regañó

Lo siento Alice –

No dijo nada durante un buen rato, así que pensé que se le había pasado el coraje, entonces me alarmé cuando comenzó a sollozar.

Allie? Cariño? Te duele algo? – le pregunté asustado

No – sollozó de nuevo – no me pasa nada –

Entonces por qué lloras? – inquirí

Porque estoy loca! – exclamó

No estás loca, amor, tal vez solo estés un poco susceptible por estar embarazada, es normal. Recuerda que a Rosalie le pasó igual. Tu tranquila –

Si lo sé, lo siento, Jasper – se disculpó

Ya vamos a llegar? – pregunté, tratando de cambiar de tema – no conozco mucha esta zona, solo he venido un par de veces –

Si – me aseguró y señalando una gran casa blanca dijo: - esta es la casa de Jacob –

Es una casa hermosa, supongo que la diseño él, no?- le pregunté a mi acompañante

Si, coincido contigo, Jasper –

Entonces nos bajamos del auto para ir al encuentro con mi amigo de la universidad. Cuando llegamos a la puerta hicimos sonar el timbre, segundos después respondió al llamado una mujer morena, delgada y de estatura media, que nos abrió la puerta.

Buenas tardes – saludó – en que puedo ayudarles? –

**Alice POV. **

La mujer que nos abrió era realmente guapa, su melena negra era lustrosa y le llegaba a mitad de la espalda. Enseguida la reconocí.

Leah Clearwater? De verdad eres tú? – le pregunté a la persona que tenía enfrente

Si, tú eres… Alice Cullen, cierto? –

Si! Que gusto volver a verte, Lee- lee – la saludé por su viejo apodo

Sigues siendo la misma de siempre, Allie – dijo y me sonrió

Entonces… tú eres la esposa de Jake? Eso es sorprendente – dije

Si, lo sé. Todo mundo pensaba que éramos enemigos mortales en la facultad, pero, que te trae por aquí? – ella inquirió.

Vengo a ver a Jacob. Nos ayudará a hacer unas mejoras a nuestra casa – le expliqué

Vamos, vamos, pasen y pónganse cómodos. Jacob vendrá en un momento –

Fue entonces cuando entramos a la casa y recibimos el impacto. Era una casa realmente lujosa, la sala principal era demasiado espaciosa y en las paredes blancas colgaban fotos de la boda de Jake y Leah, además de fotos de una niña, muy parecida a Leah. Los sillones eran color beige y había una pequeña mesa en el centro de todo donde reposaba un jarrón con rosas rojas. Jasper y yo nos sentamos en el sillón de tamaño medio. Leah desapareció por un pasillo.

La casa es sorprendente, de verdad una obra de arte – dijo Jasper, realmente admirado por la grandeza de la casa.

Jacob es así, nunca deja las cosas a medias. En la universidad fue un gran estudiante. Muy brillante en verdad – coincidí

Platicamos cosas por el estilo durante unos minutos, mientras esperábamos a que el arquitecto bajara. Cuando eso ocurrió, miró muy sorprendido a mi barriga.

Alice Cullen, embarazada? – se preguntó a sí mismo con cierto asombro.

Que no te sorprenda, querido – le dijo Leah – tu ya te portaste mal hace unos años –

El se acerco a nosotros y le tendió a Jasper una mano como saludo.

Jacob Black, mucho gusto – se presentó

Jasper Hale, el gusto es mío –

Que maleducada soy! Olvide presentarme. Soy Leah Black, gusto en conocerlo, Jasper –

Mucho gusto – la saludó mi esposo.

Después se puso frente a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

Que gusto verte de nuevo, Alice –

Has cambiado mucho Jake, ahora estas más grande – me burlé

Que graciosa, pero, muéstrame los planos y pongámonos a trabajar –

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Konichiwa! **_

_**Jaja, lamento demasiado el retraso, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones podré escribir con más frecuencia: D. espero que les haya gustado este cap, ya que el que viene es demasiado gracioso. Tal vez la próxima semana subiré en Perdidas, ya que me iré a una competencia nacional de Vóley Bol y estaré entrenando toda la semana muy duro. **_

_**Besooos! **_

_**Anleah Irie Massen. **_


End file.
